


A Blissful Symphony

by WAMozart



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Mozart -Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American History, F/M, Major Original Character(s), OC, composers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAMozart/pseuds/WAMozart
Summary: The artist has been struck once again by a frustrating art block, too distracted at the thought of seeing her favorite composer, no other than Wolfgang Amade Mozart himself, suffering from the curse of the werewolf for a number of years. In the midst of her tantrum fit, Mozart happened to walk in, and so attempted to calm her down. Little did they both know that one mere intimate gesture would escalate to something more than just a small gesture of love...





	

Silence. The artist sat, staring blankly at the canvas, the words ringing in her ears of the fight she had with her muse. “You drive me crazy! I can’t do this!”  
Hot, stinging tears etched down her face, landing on her lap. If I could stop acting this way... don’t you think I would?!  
She forcibly gripped the paintbrush in her hand out of anger. No beat no melody…. A once perfect symphony now in ruins.  
The artist slowly walked to the balcony and threw the door open. Rain pelted her arms and face, like small icy daggers, contrasting with the stinging warm tears.

_“Stay the hell away from me! I don’t want you to get hurt!”_

She whimpered at the memory of words. Even if he was transformed…my dear composer hated how I worried.. 

Mozart stood outside of her room with a slightly shocked expression, listening to the discordant harmony of rain and her crying with sorrow.  
“I’m sorry…”  
Those words, however, did not leave his mouth.  
Suddenly, a flash of lightning streaked in the sky. The artist let out a small shriek and stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor, cold and drenched. Her breathing was rapid and panicked from the sudden sound and flash of light.  
The Austrian on the other side of the door heard the sound and shoved the door open. “Are you hurt?!”  
She looked up and stared at the grey-blue eyes she always wanted to paint, albeit with much difficulty.  
The Austrian felt something inside of him snap.  
What in God’s name was I thinking?!  
He lunged forward and pulled the small frame of his dear artist close, greatly in concern.  
Sobs racked her body as she clung to him like her life depended on it. Mozart felt his eyes gaze at how small she was, how fragile...  
“I….I’m sorry…” He murmured as his hand began to stroke her hair.  
Silence, never felt so inviting and warm before.

She pulled the composer closer and buried her face into his neck with a soft sigh.  
“Ich liebe dich... you Dummkopf...”  
The composer twitched at her comment, not expecting the minor insult after his apology and tightened his grip on the artist, growling in protest.

“Shut up, would you.” 

 

She snickered and wrapped her arms around him. Her hand brushed the composer’s neck, causing him to shudder and lightly draw her closer, beginning to feel a bit aroused. His annoyed expression quickly melted from the sensation. Kissing his way down her jawline, he let his hands slowly find a way to her waist.  
A small surge of chemicals rushed through the artist and she felt her knees buckle slightly.  
The composer quickly caught her, lifting her up and whispering to her in his native language. Shivers cascaded down her back as the Austrian begins to kiss at her neck, soon turning into him nipping in an almost teasing manner. “W-Wolfgan-”  
The composer cut off the artist by biting down a bit roughly, with the intention of leaving a mark on her neck. “H-Hey! What if someone notices that--” She managed to squeak. The composer growled hungrily as a wolf does at a weak doe.

“Good. Let them see how true our love is.”

Her face turned red, as she squirmed beneath the composer.

“B-But Wolfgang-- Alexander will kick your ass if he finds out-” He had never been this bold towards her before.

In a way, part of her didn’t want it to end.

“Ah… But he doesn’t need to know... my dear,” he purred into her ear softly, nipping at it in a cat-like manner. He embraced the artist in a warm intimate hug. “Ich liebe dich...”, the composer murmured repeatedly in her ear.  
The artist gave into the warm feeling, and she began to tangle her fingers in his hair and gazing up at him.  
Wolfgang lightly pinned her down, his lips inches away from hers “Meine Liebchen… are you alright with this....?” He slowly brought his hand up to cradle her face as he slowly sat down, straddling her.


End file.
